Spring
by StarLunne16
Summary: Si Miyagi era hogar, Tokyo era una prisión . Se preguntaba por qué la distancia se le antojaba tan dolorosa, pese a que antes no tenía ningún reparo en irse a vivir a la capital. Nadie le obligó, él se fue por cuenta propia. Claro, eso antes de saber que Iwa-chan no le acompañaría en su aventura por la gran ciudad.


**_Spring_**

Veintede marzo.

Primavera.

Esa estación siempre le había gustado, pero esta vez se le antojaba nostálgica. Era su primera primavera fuera de su querida Miyagi al tener que mudarse a Tokyo para el acceso a la universidad, dejando atrás todo aquello que conocía y el hecho de que coincidía también con la Spring-High —el torneo de vóleibol en el cual ya no podría participar al ser solo competición para las preparatorias y que el año pasado perdieron contra el Karasuno— hacía que se le apretujase más el corazón.

La primavera no era tan dulce como siempre lo había sido durante sus dieciocho años en Miyagi, pero debía seguir mirando hacia delante. Siempre hacia delante.

Tenía una carrera brillante, un equipo universitario estupendo, y muchas cosas que todavía le faltaban por descubrir.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el pétalo de una rosa cayó sobre su nariz, proveniente de un chico que corría a toda prisa por las calles con un ramo entre las manos. Suponía que debía haberse olvidado del Día Blanco y ahora andaba apresurado. A pesar de que había pasado casi una semana, había gente que en verdad pensaba enmendar su error pese a la tardanza.

«Más vale tarde que nunca».

Iwa-chan se lo decía mucho. Al igual que le decía que dejara de ser tan idiota, y como también le decía que no era el único de pie en la cancha.

La primavera le recordaba mucho a él.

A él y al olor del Takoyaki que se solían comprar para comer bajo las sakuras en flor, en el parque donde habían jugado siempre desde pequeños.

A él y las aventuras infantiles en el bosque que, con la salida del invierno, empezaba a renacer. Iwa-chan cazaba insectos mientras él se dedicaba a toquetear el balón de vóleibol y jugar a correr tras los pájaros.

A él y su rostro diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de ser su compañero, y que ese no era el último adiós. Aún podía sentir el choque de puños que se dieron, no como despedida, sino como inicio de una larga vida.

No se percató de la sonrisa tonta que se le había quedado en el rostro hasta que llegó a la moto y se miró en el reflejo del casco antes de ponérselo. Agitó la cabeza, haciendo revolotear cabellos castaños e ideas tristes, y se puso el casco.

El vehículo rugió suavemente cuando la encendió. Encandilado en sus recuerdos del pasado, condujo por el camino de siempre hasta la residencia de estudiantes en la que vivía. Dejó que el suave viento le diese en el rostro quitando el cristal protector.

Las sakuras en Tokyo eran hermosas. Las aceras estaban repletas de estas (no por nada la capital japonesa puede estar orgullosa de decir que posee el mayor número de árboles urbanos del planeta), pero, de alguna manera, las de Miyagi se le antojaban más hermosas aún.

Quizá porque esos árboles fueron testigos de risas, caídas, llantos, abrazos... y cuentos. Muchos, muchos cuentos.

Su madre adoraba contarles historias bajo la protección de las sakuras del parque. Iwa-chan, siempre a su lado, también las escuchaba. De hecho, ambos las oían acostados en el césped y con la cabeza en cada una de las piernas recogidas de su madre, la cual les acariciaba con mimo el cabello mientras su dulce voz relataba mundos nuevos.

De ahí aprendieron la historia del Tanabata, la de Perséfone, la de Hércules, y muchas, muchísimas más. Una que recordaba especialmente era la del hilo rojo del destino, la cual le encantaba a su madre y la repetía siempre que tenía oportunidad.

 _Un hilo rojo, invisible, que te une con tu pareja destinada._

Siendo tan pequeños, aquello parecía lo más impresionante del mundo. Ahora, unos doce años después, no estaba tan seguro de la veracidad de la leyenda.

Aparcó en el primer hueco que encontró y fue directo al edificio donde residía, con sus pasos al ritmo de la música de los auriculares que se acababa de poner, que quedaba algo aislada debido al ruido de sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos que le hacían tener el corazón en un puño ante la expectativa de que no podrían repetirse. De que su madre no volvería a contarle historias bajo aquel árbol junto a su mejor amigo. De que ya no se repetiría el pequeño ritual que tenían de ir a comer Takoyaki refugiados en un desierto banco que contaba con la protección de los árboles en flor. Solo pensar en ello hizo que, tras dejar los materiales escolares y ponerse ropa deportiva, tomase su bolsa de deporte y corriera los kilómetros que anteriormente había hecho con la moto para dirigirse al entrenamiento de vóleibol.

Podría llegar más rápido y cómodamente con su vehículo, pero sentía que correr sería la solución más viable para despejar sus pensamientos. No podía seguir así, debía adaptarse a la nueva vida que Tokyo le ofrecía. Sin embargo, era tan difícil como decirle a su corazón que dejase de sentir y a sus pulmones que no respirasen más.

Añorar su ciudad era algo tan natural como respirar, y la capital no le ofrecía consuelo alguno. Cada fin de semana, se hacía los kilómetros de Tokyo a Miyagi solo para ver a Iwa-chan, a sus padres, a sus amigos, y sentirse como si fuese un soldado que volvía de la guerra tras años sin ver a sus seres queridos.

Si Miyagi era hogar, Tokyo era una prisión.

Se preguntaba por qué la distancia se le antojaba tan dolorosa, pese a que antes no tenía ningún reparo en irse a vivir a la capital. Nadie le obligó, él se fue por cuenta propia.

Claro, eso antes de saber que Iwa-chan no le acompañaría en su aventura por la gran ciudad.

El pensamiento hizo que corriese con más velocidad, llegando al gimnasio de la universidad agotado. Sus compañeros ya habían empezado a calentar, y él los siguió cuando hubo recuperado el aire, pese a que el entrenador le había dicho que no hacía falta por la carrera que había dado.

El entrenamiento pasó volando, pero estuvo más sumergido en sus recuerdos que en el pequeño partido de práctica que disputaron. Como no había traído la moto, decidió irse caminando por el parque que había cerca de la universidad. El crepúsculo ya amenazaba con la caída de la noche, al quedarse más tiempo del necesario en las duchas, con su mente de nuevo bajo una sakura en flor en la que estaban grabados sus nombres en medio de una estrella.

Fue una tontería infantil, pero Iwa-chan y él grabaron (con un pequeño cuchillo que su amigo cogió de su padre a escondidas) sus nombres en la corteza, con una caligrafía propia de niños de nueve años. Fue un veinte de marzo y, desde entonces, empezaron ese ritual de comer Takoyaki que compraban de la tienda de la esquina en todos los inicios de la primavera, en el banco que había bajo ese árbol.

Se detuvo en un puente, que conectaba dos praderas del parque, para admirar la belleza del agua bañada con el color crepuscular y los pétalos de las flores que estaban navegando a la deriva. El sol, anaranjado, se ocultaba tras los edificios de la ciudad, recortando sus sombras y dando lugar a un maravilloso paisaje. En ese momento en el que el astro rey hizo brillar un cristal que alguien había dejado ahí, se fijó en el fino hilo que se levantaba en el aire. Casi camuflado por los colores del crepúsculo, pero ahí estaba: delgado, fino, y de color rojo como la sangre.

 _Un hilo rojo invisible..._

—Que te conecta con tu pareja destinada —dijo, casi como un suspiro.

Entonces echó a correr.

Corrió como si se le fuese la vida en ello, y sin embargo no era consciente de a dónde se dirigía. Tan solo seguía, como si fuera una fuerza mayor que él, el camino que el hilo seguía, tratando de hallar con desespero el otro extremo. En algún momento de su carrera decidió que iría más rápido si iba en moto. Así, llegó a la residencia con el agotamiento recorriendo cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero sin querer descansar.

La noche había caído y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, pero eso no le impidió encender el motor y seguir por donde el hilo se extendía, tratando de no liarse con todos los demás que, de repente, inundaban la capital japonesa. Todos estaban maravillados, bajo la luz de neón y el viento primaveral, de ver aquellas conexiones con las personas que estaban destinadas.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, accedió a la autopista a una velocidad mayor de la permitida. Aunque ya incumplía la ley de tráfico al no llevar casco, lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era la multa que le podría acarrear.

El hilo se extendía, tenso, a lo largo de la carretera. Pese a que solo se guiaba por este, veía que las señales que indicaban que se dirigía a Miyagi. Eso sólo le dio motivos para acelerar, saltándose con toda seguridad más de un radar.

Sin embargo, al empezar a acceder al pavimento urbano, su velocidad fue bajando proporcionalmente al aumento de sus dudas.

Por algo ese hilo era _invisible._ ¿Y si lo era porque no se debe conocer quién está al otro lado? ¿Y si esa persona no era compatible con él pese a estar destinados?

¿Y si esa persona ya estaba con otra?

«Piensas demasiado, idiota».

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su mejor amigo, pero de repente le asaltó otra duda.

¿Y si no podía amar a esa persona?

¿Cómo sería capaz de _olvidarle_ si no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Bajó de la moto aún cons preguntas asaltándole el corazón. El hilo se perdía en el frondoso parque que conocía como la palma de su mano, y era obvio que no podía acceder ahí con el vehículo.

Así, empezó a caminar sin importarle la leve lluvia empezaba a caer sobre él, así como también ignoraba el viento filtrándose por la espalda que tenía ligeramente mojada por el sudor.

Casi hipnotizado por el color carmesí del hilo, caminaba siguiéndolo hasta llegar al lugar que había representado su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia.

Con las sakuras florecientes y el viento agitando sus hojas, en aquel banco de madera bastante desgastada por los años, se encontraba la persona que tenía el otro extremo de su hilo, en la mano derecha, la cual descansaba en la superficie del asiento.

Con el corazón latiéndole al ritmo de un motor, sonrió.

 _No podía ser otra persona._

—Iwa-chan —su nombre le salió con la suavidad del terciopelo.

Estaba dormido, quizá por eso no había salido corriendo a buscarle, como habían hecho todos los que se ahora pueden ver su pareja destinada, él incluido. Sus cabellos azabaches se mezclaban con el negro de la noche, y la ligera pero constante lluvia los aplastaba contra su frente. Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados en una expresión de total tranquilidad y su piel morena brillaba gracias a la luz de la farola que estaba cerca suya, cuya luz atraía polillas.

En su lado izquierdo había un par de bandejas de Takoyaki, de las que siempre solían comprar para comer en ese mismo banco. Una estaba aún entera, y sintió sus lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

 _Tenías que ser tú._

Se sentó al lado de la bandeja, comiendo uno sin siquiera pedir permiso. Sabía _tan_ bien, que no sabía si lloraba por la felicidad de ver que, pese a la distancia, había respetado el ritual, o por lo rico que estaba.

Le acarició la mejilla, y se removió contra esta como un pequeño gato buscando mimos. La sonrisa se le amplió más aún si era posible.

De repente, abrió los ojos, y el verde con tonos de gris inundó su mundo. Las mejillas se tiñieron del mismo color que el hilo que unía sus meñiques, y su corazón aceleró más si era posible.

—¿Oikawa? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le miró como si fuera una ilusión. Quizá pensaba que seguía soñando.

Entonces, supo con la seguridad de quien afirma que el cielo es azul, que le había estado esperando.

Tan solo le devolvió una mirada llena de amor y se inclinó hacia él. Distinguió su brillo de confusión y nerviosismo, pero no se alejaba.

Podía retirarse, _pero no lo hacía._

Dejó el espacio de un pétalo de flor entre sus labios, solo para susurrar:

—Estamos destinados, Iwa-chan.

 _Siempre has sido tú._

Y entonces, sus labios se unieron en un beso que, quizá, habían tardado demasiadas primaveras en darse.

Hey! Aquí traigo un reto que he escrito para un concurso y he decidido publicar *-*

No se nota que mi OTP es el Iwaoi no? XD

Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Un RW?


End file.
